A Minute at A Time
by machinman
Summary: My name is Spelding, the original 4th child, his name is Point Six, Eva unit 3, the world ended, for the most part, Shinji, saved us, for the time being, but we're going to stop Shinji from ever having to do that.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion: Change the World

_a minute at a time..._

I watched it all play out, the seventeenth angel, Lilith reviving, and Shinji saving the day. Note to self, change that.

"Point six, your getting this right?" I asked the behemoth.

"Mmmhhmmm, yes Spelding, its all been recoarded... where do we go from here, he may have given humanity it's humanity back, however-

"We as a race were never supposed to be a part of such event, we won't recover..." I said grimly.

"Yes, the world will end even with his choice, it may have been better to stay the way it was-"

"In that ball?"

"Yes, I'd appriciate it if you didn't cut me off friend."

"Sorry Point Six, old habit."

"Your Forgiven."

"Well my friend, It apperes that the fate of history-"

"Is left to a talking Evangelion, and the worlds only angel human hybrid."

"Point Six."

"Yes?"

"Don't cut me off."

"Sorry."

**Authors notes.**

**ok this is a weird, alternate reality story, this is a teaser prologe. In this story I break both of my personal rule of fanfictions. **

**1. dont input characters into canon, make story that acually may have happened**

**2. dont create stories for original characters.**

**Characters currently...**

**Spelding: Human Angel Hybrid**

**Point six: Eva unit 3.6**

**Youll have to keep reading to see what its all about.**


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the day, I decided to rewrite history, it was the day the 1st child "saved humanity". For a time I was the lst human on earth, but I could still see all that was occurring. However, i suppose I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start over. From the day I should have died. It was a test os Eva unit 3.6, I was to be its pilot. The Third Child, Spelding Anthony Lafluer. Shut up I hate my name too. Everything was normal, my sync ratio was at 57 percent, all systems were functional, everything was going smoothly. Good old American ingenuity, I always believed, and the states had done it again with Evangelion unit 3.6. It was impressive indeed, Forrest green, a head that looked like a knight combined with a modern soldier. Rather than a progressive knife, it wielded a full sword. Also in its arsenal, a shotgun, an assault rifle, a missile launcher, and a photon rifle. I put on my flight suit, it differed than the ones i had researched that had been used by the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd children. Mine was not completely skin tight, though a bit snug. It had a visor, HUD that went over my eyes, and it was green, the greatest color ever.

The Eva itself was also a bit different, the cockpit was in the front of the unit rather than the back. It didn't use the oxidizing liquids that the others did, and well its entire control setup was different than the others. Or It was from what i gathered from the research I had done. Its left arm was heavily armored, like a shield, oh and its pilot (me) could generate an AT Field, without the use of an Evangelion. That little fact was what put me in the pilot's seat rather than the other initiates. My Commander entered the room, for the life of me I can't remember his name, I suppose it's unimportant. He told me It was time to run Eva unit 3's first Field test. I was ready, all I said was "bring it." I was so cocky back then, I remember that fire in my spirit that I had, that eagerness to help fight the Angels. I walked down the hallway, everyone was bustling through... well everywhere. It was a big day for America, for the world.

The hanger was enormous, it contiand several military vehicles, personnel, weapons, and most importantly, Eva unit 3 and 3.6. Both of them incredible. Two more Full scale production models.

"Hey Fourth Child!" an engineer shouted from the catwalk below me. "You best get your ass in the Eva, lest you want Commander..." there it goes again, still can't remember his name was it John, Jeramey, Richard, Bob maybe? Ohh well basically this guy was gonna flip out if i didn't start the test soon. I shouted back at the engineer, and he gave me the thumbs up. I sprinted down the catwalk, towards my Eva, the excitement inside me was obvious. I jumped over the guard rail separating the catwalk from my unit 3.6. I pushed a button on its chest, underneath an armor plate. A cylindrical, passage opened I hoped in and began the start up process.

"Initiate start up sequence... set language to English, AT Field amplifier engage in 3...2...1" as I said one unit 3.6 exploded. Destroying everything in a six mile radius. All that remained was unit 3... how am i alive? Well its...err complicated. I suppose I'll try to put it thet short way. The AT field amplifier was made to synchronize the Eva with me on a much deeper level, such a level that our AT fields combine, and thats what they did. It was too much for the Eva to take though thus... boom. How I survived the instant that they combined the Eva and i had become one mind, so when it realized it was going to explode it surrounded me in a protective cacoon made of the flesh,that made the Eva exist under the armor. The DNA partly merged with mine thus making me part angel. Thus it exploded and I survived to tell the tale, BUT WAIT... theres more.

While I was in this Caccoon unit 3.6 rebuilt itself around me, using my AT field, in the end giving it all of my memories, my ablities as a human, part of my very soul. When it was complete i emerged from the cockpit, and it spoke,"sleep well?" And after that we discreetly tried to get to Japan, we learned to become friends, we had a bond, weird right? As we waded (ha!) through the ocean, we sensed a disturbance in Japan, thus the end of the world, Lilith, yada yada, we witnessed it all. We may not have become apart of the one mind, but we were there to see and understand everything, the conspiracies, the lies, the lives of the others like me, and we saw it end. I learned the secrets on how to harness an AT field, to an extent in which I could travel time. Point Six and I vowed on this day that we would stop this incident from happening.

**Authors Note; Yes I know its out there, and boring for the time being, but the next chapter will change that, I apologize, but I had alot to explain before i could get into the rest of the story, and yes I know I'm bad at spelling, and I'm not a walking Evangelion encyclopedia, some of my canon facts are off, don't bash me for this. And yes the time traveling thing is a bit over done, but it is only going to be used once. please use constructive critisism in reviews. Yes the other characters will be incorparated in the next chapter. and i know there was very little dialoge or detail in this chapter, its more of a setting placer and prologe than legit Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice little coffee shop near the school the three children went to, only a few days before the incedent I had Point Six stay in the ocean. I took a sip from my decaf, "needs sugar," I grumbled. It weird to think that two of me now existed on the earth. How will this effect the future, there were now two, Point Six's, and two Spelding Lafluer's. I thought about how I was going to deal with that as well, I could kill them. Would that make it suicide or homicide. I'll think of that later, I still have a few days before the other me gets to Japan. Strange thoughts ran through my head that day.

I poured some sugar into my coffee, and took another sip, "still tastes like crap, mabey some cream'll do the-" a white haired boy entered the cafe. "Target one acquired," I whispered with a smirk, "Kawora." The final angel, the one who will put the end in motion. Strange he seemed so human, I was trying to be discreet about my analyzing, however he noticed me.

"Hello, there, I haven't seen you around here before," He said in Japanese as he approched me.

"Uhh, yes I just moved here, from America," I was able to translate launguage using, of coarse, my AT feild.

"Hmm, you must be a new Eva pilot," shit! He'd found me out.

"What would ever give you-"

"Save it, I can already see that your AT feild has expanded, i don't know why you would hide the fact that your a pilot, most people glorify eva pilots," I already hated this guy. He cut me off, and that made me very unhappy.

"Fine then, you caught me," I retorted.

"Strange though, Tokyo 3 wasn't expecting any pilots , except for me. Of coarse, I start tommarow."

"Hmm strange that theyd let an angel pilot an eva though." I smirked. I got him.

"So are you here to kill me? If so, go ahead, its all part of the plan anyway."

"No no no, you have me all wrong, Kawora, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to pursuade you to give up your jorney of suicide, what if I told you the world would end if you went through with it."

"I'd say that sounds about like the plan."

"But, what of this world, if your plan goes the way you want it to? Tell me freind, do you love this world?"

"Why yes... I do," His face solemed. Perfect, everything was going according to plan.

"You wouldn't want it to end, if you simply thought of its beauty all going to waste. And also if you died you would never get to see it afterwards, this overall plan of yours, is not very smart in retrospect."

"Your very persuasive, i have to applaud you. Your cunning and shrewed, like a fox. And I can see, that you seem to speak from experience, you must have seen the second impact site."

"Yes," I lied, "I was, when I saw the tragedies that happened because of it I knew that I'de stop anything like it from happening again." I had gotten though to him. I was impressed with myself, I kept my composer no matter how much i hated him. It was his kind's fault that the earth was in this situation in the first place. I hated him. He turned away, and left the shop, I sat down and said to myself. "Why do I hate him, yet still befriend my Eva, it was made from his kind, and then how can I even come to love myself, I am part of his kind. My coffee was cold now. I pressed the cup to my lips and turned away in disgust. Nothing worse than cold coffee. I them began to strategize phase two of my plan.

**Authors notes: Yes I know many of you hate me for rewriting Evangelion, personally I don't like the idea myself as a fan. but when I concocted this I liked the story so I decided to write it. Think of it as an alternate universe, in whic the story continues. Just review it, weather you hate it or love it, be nice.**


End file.
